IfThen
by animefreak245
Summary: Have you ever thought 'what if', That's what Sakura was thinking when Sasuke died. After an encounter with Madara she ends up being trapped in her genin years. She has to change something to make sure Sasuke doesn't leave, but how far will she be willing to go? Will she accomplish her mission? Or will things go as always? SasuSaku. May have to be rated M for excessive language
1. What If?

**Me: Hey guys! It's Kimi with a brand new story! So I've been thinking about this for a few days and I've got tons of ideas on what I want to do. I know...there are a bunch of time traveling stories out there. But since you're reading mine I hope you are at least a little interested for what I have planned. Anyways! Here is 'If/Then'! Love you guys!**

Have you ever wondered what a small change could make in your life? Like talking to the shy girl in class or stopping at a shop besides going straight home? Your fate is decided in the choices you make. And that was no exception to any of us. Some chose the path of darkness, engulfing them to where they were unrecognizable to anyone that knew him in the past. That path was taken by Sasuke Uchiha. Others take the path of light, making them the hero they always dreamed about. That path was taken by Naruto Uzumaki. Then there was people like me not fully good nor evil. But is our fate truly determined by the choices we make? Or are we pawns in some twisted game where that's what we think?

I looked over seeing Naruto put white flowers on a newly marked grave. It was Naruto's wish that the person would be given a proper burial. He didn't want his best friend to be remembered as a traitor who left us all to take vengeance on his older brother, because in the end Sasuke died helping the village. I didn't want to watch Naruto say goodbye to him. It would make everything too real. Yet I watched him, none the less kneel down to Sasuke's name with a serious expression, he sat there for a minute before he finally spoke up.

"I know why you did what you did," Naruto started off with his voice cracking. "I know why you pushed people away, why you left, and why you never killed us when you got the chance. You were trying to save us. Even though I still think you should've trust us to help you, I get it. You don't have to worry anymore Sasuke. The council is being punished for what they made your brother do to your clan. The village is safe now because of you. I promise I will protect it with every ounce of my being. And I'll keep my other promise, I will always be there for Sakura." He paused for a moment putting his hand on the gravestone. "I'm going to miss you, Teme."

Naruto stood up wiping his eyes with his black sleeve. When he put his arm down he forced a sad smile onto his face and walked over to me. I couldn't cry in front of him. I am the one who needs to be the rock right now. Once he reached me I pulled him into a hug. Once he realized what I was doing he let all of his tears out knowing no one else was there to see.

"I wish there was something more I could have done to save him," I whispered. He pulled away putting his forehead onto mine.

"There was nothing either one of us could have done to save him."

 _I don't believe that._

The next day…

"I'm sorry to call you two in while you are still grieving," Tsunade said studying our still tear soaked face. "But you two are the only ninjas available right now so I don't have a choice. We received word that Madara is on his way to the Sand Village as we speak. I need you to protect Gaara at all costs."

"Hai, Tsunade-sama." Naruto and I said at the same time. We nodded before going back to our own houses to prepare to leave.

When I got home I automatically went to the old Team Seven photo.

Everyone was full of life at that point. It looked like a family photo, Kakashi is the cheerful loving father, I was the youngest annoying sister, and Naruto and Sasuke were the bickering brothers. I thought our lives were so perfect at that point to which I would never have thought only a few years later this would happen. It breaks my heart thinking about how everyone but me had something terrible going on in their lives.

It's no wonder why Sasuke thought I was annoying.

I always said that I was the only one who could understand him, the only one who could help him. Did the thought of love really make me so blind? If there was anyone that could even comprehend what he was going through it would be Naruto.

"Sakura," my mother called from the kitchen "are you okay?"

"I'm fine," I called back with my voice not going along with my lie. "I'm going to be gone for a couple days. Tsunade-sama is sending me on a mission and I don't know how long it's going to take."

"Come meet me here before you leave so I can give you some snacks for the trip," She said as I ran up the stairs to my room. I went over to my closet grabbing the clothes I needed along with my weapons pouch. I threw them carelessly on the bed not caring that the tools fell out when they landed, closed my bedroom door, changed into my outfit, before going to my mirror.

The past couple years my hair has grown out to a little past my shoulders. Because the bangs also grew longer I put two hair clips on the left side of my hair where I usually put my bangs. My outfit is a fishnet shirt under a red crop top, red skirt with two Haruno symbols intertwined, and a pink piece of fabric going down a little past my knee cap on the left side. I have my usual shoulder and knee pads along with my fingerless glove.

I walked over to my nightstand where I usually put my Leaf headband when I paused. Because sitting above my headband was a eerie similar one with a scratch going across the middle of it. It was Sasuke's. I asked Tsunade if I could keep it as a memorial to my fallen comrade,

I pushed the thought away grabbing my head band and put it in between the fishnet on my stomach and my red skirt (kind of what Ino does).

"Sakura," Naruto's voice said surprising me. I turned to where the voice came from seeing Naruto sitting on the ledge of my window staring at me. His expression looked sad like it's been for the past few days. Knowing him it's going to be years before he could move on from the sudden death.

Naruto's outfit has changed a little over the past few years. His orange sweater is unzipped showing his black tee shirt, orange sweats, and the usual ninja sandals. The only thing that's really changed is the amount of black in his outfit.

"Hey Naruto," I said forcing a smile on my face. "Mom made us some snacks for the road if you want to go get some." He shook his head leaning it back on the window.

"You don't have to be strong all the time." My eyes widened at him knowing what I'm doing. "I'm not stupid. You were like that when Sasuke left and you're doing the same thing now." I sighed looking at the time. It's already been half an hour since we received the mission.

"We can talk about this later, Naruto. We are running late already and there is no way I want to get on Gaara's bad side after seeing what happened to Lee." He chuckled at the memory even though it wasn't one to laugh about.

"Yeah I guess we should be going." He sighed running his hands through his now longer blonde hair. It made me think that he is starting to look more like his father. I walked over to my friend placing my hand on his shoulder with a evil smile on my face. I couldn't wait to go on this mission because...

"Let's go kill the bastard that killed Sasuke."

* * *

"Don't go charging towards Madara when you see him," I instructed Naruto hoping he would listen to me this time. I looked over my shoulder as I hopped onto another tree branch seeing his face scrunched up. I sighed knowing that he wasn't listening to me, he's probably thinking about how he would rip the man to shreds. "Naruto!"

"What?" Naruto yelled snapping his face to me. I landed on the tree giving him my most serious look I could muster up. He stopped next to me not being phased by my facial expression.

"I don't need someone else I care about dead! I want to kill him as much as you do but we can't rush into a fight with someone as powerful as he is. We need to come up with a plan!"

"Sakura-"

"I mean it Naruto!"

"You should really listen to her," A third voice came out of nowhere. I knew that voice anywhere, it's the voice of the Devil himself. I grabbed a kunai from my pouch then automatically threw it where I thought the voice came from. When my eyes adjusted to the place the man wasn't there. _Dammit._

"Sakura! Watch out!" Naruto yelled. I turned around seeing Madara darting towards me with a kunai in his hand. I dodged it easily as I tried to punch him with my chakra filled fist failing. My fist flew through his stomach just like it always did.

"Naruto do something!" I yelled as Madara looked at me with his one showing sharingan.

"What if," Madara whispered loud enough for only me to hear. "That's the question roaming through your head constantly."

"Shut up," I growled through my teeth trying to reach for a kunai with my other hand still in his stomach. I was barely able to touch my pouch before his hand grabbed mine.

"What if there was a chance to change things?"

"I highly doubt even though have the power to do that. Even if you did I wouldn't believe you." He chuckled.

"Razengan!" Naruto yelled right before Madara dodged pulling me with him. An explosion came from where we just stood which was caused by Naruto's jutsu. I looked at the long spiky haired man who was still looking out to where the explosion was. I couldn't move either one of my hands no matter how hard I pulled.

"Your teammate's death was a tragic accident-" Madara started.

"That you caused!" I yelled still trying to pull my hands out to no avail.

"I needed him for my own plans. Without him I won't be able to accomplish what I want which is where you come in."

"Let go of her!" Naruto yelled jumping to where we stood holding up his fist. Madara ducked making Naruto land the punch on my face. The blonde stood there stunned as I gave him my worst glare.

"You are lucky I can't use my fists right now." I said before coming up with an idea. I looked over a Madara giving him a mischievous smile seconds before I hopped off the tree branch dragging him with me. As we fell down his eyes opened wide obviously surprised at my sudden movement.

"Sakura!" Naruto yelled. It was only a second later that we hit the hard ground. My breath was automatically taken out with me as I heard many things in my body break. The black haired man landed next to me at the same time so I'm not sure if the noise of bones breaking weren't just mine, although he must have around the same amount of injuries I have.

"You should know better that something as daring as that wouldn't affect me," Madara slyly said with no clear indication of pain in his voice. I slowly turned my head trying not to hurt it more than it already was to see the man chuckling to himself with my hands still in his grap.

"I don't know what you're planning but there is no way in hell that I would ever help you." He laughed even harder than before.

"You don't have a choice." I looked down to where my hand was still stuck in his stomach to see that his stomach has turned into a small whirlpool. "You can't escape once a body part is inside so don't try."

"Why are you doing this?"

"I told you. Sasuke is needed to finish my plans, that means I need him to live."

"Why send me?" He paused before answering.

"You're the only one who can save him." That was the only thing I heard before I was pulled in by the whirlpool in the man's stomach.

* * *

"Sakura," a voice called. _Mom? Am I'm back home?_ "Wake up! You're going to be late for your test!" _Test?_ I forced my eyes open seeing that I was back in my room. Red walls, white carpet, and books scattered everywhere. I slid out of my maroon comforter walking over to my door. When I passed my full length mirror I stopped. Looking back I almost screamed.

"What the fuck?" I screamed. _Well 'almost screamed was a lie._ My mother showed up barging through my door a second later with her face fuming. Her face almost matched her crimson hair.

"What did you say?" She asked screaming also. I shook my head realizing what just happened.

"I'm sorry! I just didn't realize that I'm running really late and it slipped out."

"I better not hear you say anything like that ever again. Now get ready." She slammed the door as she left leaving me still surprised about my reflection in the mirror. Long pink hair, six inches shorter than I was before, and weak arms.

 _I've turned back to being twelve._

 **Me: Hey guys! I hoped you like the first chapter of the story! And just to let everyone know, the names of the chapters are actually song titles from a Broadway Musical named the same as this story. Just to let you guys know I am on twitter: Animefreakchan. Please review! NO FLAMES OR I FLAME YOU! I love you guys so much!**


	2. It's a Sign

**Me: Hey guys! I'm so glad you liked the last chapter! I'm really excited since this is my first time travel story and I've read a couple on this website already. I promise that this won't be like some of the stories that are on here because this one is going to...have some changes to it which is going to change the characters stories dramatically. Anyways I hope you like this chapter! I don't own Naruto!**

 **JUST WANT TO LET EVERYONE KNOW I AM NOT GOING TO BE THE KIND OF PERSON WHO WRITES THE MANGA/SHOW AND CHANGES A FEW THINGS. IT'S REALLY ONLY FOR THIS CHAPTER**

I stood there stunned looking at the mirror. Even replaying what happened before I woke up still didn't make me believe what was going on. How was time travel even possible? How did Madara have such power? What is he hoping for me to accomplish by doing this?

I took a deep breath in trying to calm myself down. _Okay, there's no point in standing here like a nut case. I have to pretend like everything is natural._ I walked over to my closet seeing the outfit I used to where when I was...am twelve. I rolled my eyes in the lack of fashion I had before. I threw it on my bed searching my closet once again to find something better.

Once I found what I was looking for I smiled as I changed into it. The outfit was a little similar to what I had before but much more breathable. It's a maroon dress, similar to what I had before without the white lines, with a light pink sash under my breasts and a zipper from the neck to the sash. The bottom of it had a slash going from the bottom of the dress to a little over the crotch area, black leggings covered what needed to be covered with my ninja pouch wrapped on my right leg. I put on my black fingerless gloves I hid years before to complete the outfit.

I looked in the mirror as I played with my long hair. I never wanted to cut it in the first place, not only because I thought Sasuke liked girls with long hair but because I thought it looked better on me. When I cut my hair before it never fully grew back to where I wanted for some reason. Instead of keeping it down like I used to I braided them into two pigtails that hit the middle of my back.

Nodding at my new appearance I left the house saying goodbye to my parent, running into no one else but Ino. I was excited to see my best friend yet I was brought back to reality seeing her glare at me. Instead of glaring at her like I used to I smiled. Her glare disappeared, replaced with a confused gaze.

"Morning Pig," I said giving her my old nickname for her.

"Forehead." She replied back confused. She studied my appearance closely before chuckling. "I hope you aren't thinking that changing your clothes will make Sasuke-kun notice you." I shrugged starting to walk towards the academy.

"Nah. I decided to give up on him." My best friend screamed running over to me with a suspicious look on her face.

"You better not be pulling my leg. Why are you giving up on the hottest guy in school?" I chuckled as I thought ' _Well once the guy you like almost kills you countlessly then you're feelings will start changing'._

"I want to focus more on my training so I won't be the weak link in whatever team I am apart of." _I wonder if I am still able to do all the jutsus I learned after Sasuke left. Just in case I should hold back so I don't look suspicious._

"I don't believe you-"

"You don't need to believe me. What I want is to be friends with you again." This caught Ino be surprise since she stopped in the middle of the street.

"You do remember you're the one that broke our friendship, right?" Ino asked reminding me about how selfish I was when I was younger. I didn't want to compete with my friend over some guy so I pushed her away.

"I know," I said after a moment of hesitation. "I just think that it's stupid for us to fight over a guy who seems too caught up in their own business. Besides I never really wanted to do that. I just thought it would be easier in case anyone got hurt."

"Well then," She walked over to me wrapping her arm around my shoulder wearing a huge smile on her face. "I accept the truce, Forehead." I put my arm around her shoulder.

"Friends it is, Pig." We laughed walking all the way to the academy with her mostly talking about her life. I tried my best to keep away from talking about my life in case I might slip up. We walked into the classroom seeing the usual chaos of the fangirls crowding Sasuke.

My heart dropped seeing him alive. I wanted to go over to him, wrap my arms around his neck, and give him the biggest hug I could muster up. Knowing him, he would push me off in an instant. I held myself together as Ino and I found a place to sit next to each other which confused the hell out of everyone around us. Kiba and Shikamaru sat in front of us while giving us confused looks.

"You two are friends now?" Kiba asked scratching his head as Akamaru popped out of his jacket barking in agreement.

"It's not like we weren't friends before." I replied giving him a soft smile. I've always liked Kiba even though he was almost as annoying as Naruto. Kiba leaned back still confused not saying anything more.

"You were fighting about Uchiha yesterday," Shikamaru stated next yawning.

"Your point?"

"Why aren't you two fighting for the guy now? No one is sitting by him." I looked over at the raven haired boy who was slyly glancing over his shoulder looking as curious as the others. It doesn't surprise me that he wants to know why his two biggest fangirls are best friends once again.

"We decided to call a truce," Ino replied in a matter-of-fact tone. It was right then when Naruto showed up seeing all the girls googling over his rival. Just as before Naruto hopped onto the desk staring Sasuke in the face starting a glare contest.

"You want to see something hilarious?" I asked knowing what was going to happen. I looked ahead seeing the guy that made _it_ happen the first time talking to his friend. Ino and the boys looked over to the scene between black and blonde curious at what I was talking about. "Hey Nawaki!"

The blonde boy turned around bumping his elbow into Naruto's ass making him lean in kissing Sasuke. It only took a second for all hell to break loose. Nawaki was shocked at the revelation for what he just caused, Naruto and Sasuke broke apart acting like they were recovering from choking besides kissing, the fangirls looked as though they were going to kill Naruto, and my friends and I were rolling on the floor laughing our asses off.

"NARUTO!" The fangirls yelled as they started charging after said boy. I rolled my eyes jumping up to protect him. I reached him just in time before the girls reached him with their fists raised up hair.

"Move Haruno," Ami growled cracking her knuckles. I sighed putting my hands on my hips.

"Look you green haired hag," I sneered "I will give you all two choices so you better choose the right one. First you can kick the crap out of Naruto which won't get you any closer to Sasuke…" I paused before remembering the "kun."

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto cried hearing about the first option. I punched his head to shut him up. "OW!"

"Or you can go sit down and save the last bit of dignity you have." The girls started glaring waiting for me to back down to them. Yet I stood my ground now crossing my arms around my chest. "I can stand here all day. Nothing that you will say will make me change my mind "

"Did I miss something," Iruka asked walking into the classroom finally. I shrugged waiting for Ami to decide what she was going to do.

"No Iruka-sensei," She replied angrily leading her and her friends to their seats. I waved at the tan man before going back to my seat next to a still laughing Ino.

"That was classic!" She whispered to me. "How did you come up with the idea?" I shrugged.

"It just came to me."

* * *

"Team Seven: Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno, and Sasuke Uchiha." Iruka called with Naruto cheering then moaning in a second timespan. I already knew that I was going to be on their team. I could probably change somethings but in the amount of time that was given there was nothing I could do to change it. Nor would I want to.

As the class ended with the teams given I stayed behind with Ino who was groaning at the team members she was assigned. I couldn't help but laugh at how distraught she is about having the smartest guy in the whole village on her team.

"Why do I have to be stuck with those two?" She whinned putting her face in her hands. I shrugged thinking about what to say next. "Why couldn't I be paired up with Sasuke?"

"Who knows, maybe you are only thinking about the negatives. You aren't exactly the most optimistic person in the world Pig." I laughed. "I mean those two are really powerful. Plus they are really good friends so you know that they will work well together no matter what happens."

"Since when do you know how strong they are?" Ino asked showing me her beautiful blue eyes. _Shit, come up with something quick!_

"I walked by when I saw them training one day." I lied hoping she wouldn't see through me like she used to when we were little. She nodded going back to her sulking as Naruto ran up to me with the big goofy grin on his face. After a few days of seeing him crying whenever I saw him, it's good to see him smile again.

"Hi Sakura!" He cheered making me smile back.

"Hey Naruto. I'm glad to see that the fangirls didn't kick your butt when I wasn't looking."

"Yeah." Ino said putting her head up. "How was getting your first kiss with Sasuke?" Naruto shuddered at the memory I was so proud of causing.

"Please don't remind me." He said before smiling at me. "So I was wondering since we are on a team that we would eat lunch together to get to know each other better?"

"Yeah, that would be awesome." I stood up, grabbing my bento box, and waved to Ino. "Want to come to my house to hang out later?"

"Sure!" She said giving me a thumbs up while grabbing her bento box. "I should probably go eat lunch with my team as well. Talk to you later Forehead."

"See ya later Pig." We walked our separate ways as I started walking with the blonde boy. He led me out to the roof of the academy. I looked over to the rock formation with the faces of the Hokage's a little dumbfounded. _I guess I have to get used to not seeing Tsunade-sama's face up there for a while. I wonder how long I am going to be here anyways._

"Sakura," Naruto said bringing me out of my thoughts. I saw him sitting down on the bench looking at me like I'm a nut case. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah," I said walking over to sit next to him. "It's my first time being so close to the rock formation so I was amazed how awesome it looked." Once I sat down I opened my bento box seeing my favorite lunch items: rice balls, katsudon, and steamed vegetables.

"You seem really different today."

"Good different or bad different?" I laughed flinging one of my pigtails back over my shoulder.

"Just different." I picked up a piece of tomato that was stuck in my steamed veggies and put it in front of his face. He looked at it before me. He gave me a soft smile before taking it. "Thanks Sakura."

"No problem." We sat there silently eating out food for a minute or so before he spoke again.

"So what's up with you not hanging around Sasuke today? Usually you would be all over him." I put down my food looking back up at the stone faces looking over the village.

"There's a time for everyone to move on from something that will ultimately destroy us. Don't you think so Sasuke?" I asked looking over seeing blue eyes widen in shock. "You can transform back, I've known it's you since you asked me to lunch." There was a poof a smoke. As the smoke cleared the raven haired boy now sat where the blonde was before.

"How did you know?" He asked.

"First: Naruto calls me 'Sakura-chan'. And second: he ran out of the classroom right after everyone got their teams which means that he probably forgot that the milk in his fridge is expired. He's probably still taking a dump right now. Lastly: Naruto would never bring up you if he had the chance to eat lunch with me." I stood up still holding my bento box. "I'm going to go eat the rest in the classroom. You should talk your time thought. I have a feeling that our sensei is going to the one that shows up late."

* * *

"Pinky, tell us about yourself." Kakashi said leaning against the railing. I rolled my eyes at the stupid nickname I haven't heard since I was five.

"The first thing you need to know about me is if you ever call me 'Pinky' again, I will make sure to burn the thing you always have in your pocket." I threatened. He didn't seemed phased, but I know that on the inside he is hoping that I would never figure out about the perverted books he always carries. "My name is Sakura Haruno, my dream is become a respectable medical ninja, and to destroy two people." Naruto and Sasuke seemed to flinched at that. "I like reading, learning about chakra control, and hanging out with friends. My dislikes are snakes, people who hold grudges on for years, and those who betray their comrades."

"I see. Where did you get the idea to become a medical ninja?"

"I read about Tsunade-sama when I was in the library." He nodded going to the boys.

I looked over to the side not really listening to the conversation.

My heart stopped.

A pale snack was staring at us almost as it was spying on us. Golden eyes connected with my jade ones.

 _Orochimaru. He must be here to keep on with his boy toy._

I gave him a glare that said ' _I am going to kill you no matter what it takes'._ The snake seemed to glare at me back but the eyes are too small I can't tell for sure.

"Sakura-chan," Naruto's voice said bringing me out of my thoughts. I looked up at his worried face. "Are you okay? You looked like you saw a ghost or something." I shook my head.

"No, it wasn't a ghost. It was a sign that I have a lot of work to do before I can accomplish my goals." I looked over to where the snake was only seconds before to see that it had disappeared.

 _I will save Sasuke._

 **Me: Hey guys! I know that this one isn't that exciting since I changed a little bit of what happened in the show but things are going to be going a lot more interesting in the next few chapters. I hoped you all liked what I wrote so far. I am really excited to see where this story is going to go. So anyways don't forget to follow me on twitter: Animefreakchan. Don't forget to also review! NO FLAMES OR I WILL FLAME YOU SO HARD THAT SASUKE'S FIREBALL JUTSU WOULD SEEM LIKE NOTHING! I love you guys!**


	3. A Map of Konoha

**Me: Hey everyone! I'm going to try to update as much as possible. Right now I am focused on finishing my other Naruto story called 'Petals of Memories'. It should be done in two to two and a half weeks or so. Anyway I hope you like this chapter of If/Then! I don't own Naruto!**

"Go!" Kakashi yelled. I jumped making a shadow clone in the process knowing that Kakashi would probably be thinking that I am not a threat. I made my shadow clone go to my first hiding spot while I hid somewhere that I had a better view of the field.

Just like last time Naruto didn't move from the field looking as cocky as ever. _Moron._ I looked over seeing Sasuke looking over where my clone was closely. I let myself fall silently on the branch he was hiding on. He clearly had his guard down since he didn't react to me at all. I smirked as I took out my kunai and walked over to him. I kneeled down pushing my kunai softly on his neck.

"Now I am shocked that someone under your circumstances would make yourself as vulnerable as you did. Even a comrade could turn into an enemy if given the chance."I lowered my arm glancing back at the scene in front of me which entertains me a lot more now then it did back then. Kakashi was in the middle of carelessly throwing Naruto into the water like he didn't weigh any more than a feather.

"Why did you do that?" Sasuke asked really pissed at the stunt I pulled. I rolled my eyes at his snarky attitude.

"The question you should be asking yourself is what the point of this exercise is?" He focused his eyes on Kakashi who was still battling Naruto. I could see him going through everything he knew in the twenty four hours he knew Kakashi in his eyes.

"To weed out the ones who don't deserve to be ninjas." I chuckled sarcastically.

"That's what you would do. Kakashi is the sort of person who always has a motive, so think in between the lines. If he wanted to weed us out he could have just taken us on one-by-one."

"So what? You are saying he wants us to work together?"

"I'm saying that if you want to finish what you started then you have to stop thinking you're better than everyone else. If you put away your ego for once then we might be able to beat him." Sasuke didn't seem entirely convinced but didn't say anything further. "I'll tell Naruto when I get the chance. So put your genius brain to work so we can figure out how to beat this guy."

* * *

"Sasuke!" I called looking around before sighing. "Can't he stay still for just one moment?" I turned the corner seeing a rather interesting sight. Sasuke's head was sticking out of the ground with Kakashi kneeling over him with a smile hiding under his mask.

"Hello Sakura," Kakashi stated standing up looking over to me.

"Hello Kakashi-sensei. I have a question that I would like answered right away that has all to do with you." He nodded slightly rolling his eyes. "How exactly did you get a sharingan?" He froze at my question which allowed Sasuke to hop out of the hole. Sasuke threw a handful of shuriken to the shocked jonin who didn't realize what was going on till the last second.

Kakashi dodged as fast as he could getting scratched by one on his arm. Sasuke and I rushed while he was still recovering his balance, knowing the jonin he saw he was leaning against a tree so there was no running backwards. He snuck a glance up hoping to see a opening for an exit but got Naruto plummeting towards him instead with twenty or so shadow clones.

One by one the clones landed on the ground surrounding the masked man who looked very pleased to say the least.

"This is a surprise," He said almost teasing like. "I never expect you would work as a team so quickly after hearing all the stories from Iruka." Naruto and his clones laughed as if they were the ones that came up with the idea.

"It wasn't hard to figure out what this exercise was about," Naruto lied. _Yeah right, if it wasn't for me than you would be tied up to the wooden stump._ I thought.

"You're still not going to get the bells no matter what you try." I mentally chuckled at his cockiness. Kakashi, seeing my amusement rose the only eyebrow that was visible. "Something funny, Ms. Haruno?" I shrugged crossing my arms.

"Only that you haven't realized the bells have already been taken from you." I stated making him look at his pants to see that I was correct. The bells have indeed been taken away without one of the best ninjas around noticing. He looked up at me shocked.

"H-how?"

"At the beginning of the exercise I made myself a clone to hide in the shadows. When you were focusing all your attention on us she took the bells from underneath your nose." Said clone walked out from behind the same tree Kakashi was leaning on holding up the two silver bells as proof of her accomplishment. "And if I remembered correctly Kakashi-sensei, it means that we passed." Kakashi sighed crossing his arms.

"Well there is the matter of the two bells. I told you only two can pass the test." At that point all of Naruto's clones disappeared to show that we were standing in a perfect line with me in the middle.

"We are a team." I stated.

"If one goes than all of us will go!" Naruto shouted. "Believe it!"

"We need each other to reach our goals." Sasuke finished. Kakashi nodded walking over to us slowly. It almost felt like an eternity before he stopped in front of us with a stern look. He kneeled down to our level breaking out his 'happy' face.

"Congratulations. You all passed!" All three of us sighed in relief. As Naruto was begging for lunch I thought to myself: _Step one is complete. Now comes the fun part._

What I didn't realize was a pair of onyx eyes studying my as hard as he was earlier that day.

* * *

I stared at the map of the Leaf Village that is now covered up with black lines. I ran my hands through my hair as I tried coming up with a plan which I've been trying to do for two hours already. This is the time where I would want Shikamaru to tell me what to do, but if I go to him than he would think I was helping plan the attack.

"I can't change that much" I repeated to myself. "But the problem is I need to change something during this time so I can save him."

"Save who?" A husky voice asked. I turned around, grabbing the kunai I hid under my desk, and threw it from where the voice came from. Sasuke caught it an inch from his face making it only cut a few of his hairs. He is wearing the same thing as always, a high collar black shirt, black shorts, and blue ninja sandals. I raised my eyebrow questioning why he wants to look like a vampire.

It's been almost four months since I became trapped in the past by Madara yet the only thing I've really done to change anything is doing a lot more during the missions than I did before. If everything goes according to plan then Orochimaru will decide to choose me over my teammate.

"It's none of your business." I said folding the map small enough to put into my bra. I knew Sasuke well enough to know there is only so far he would go to get the information that he wants. Reaching into a living girl's bra would definitely cross the line for him. "What are you doing here?"

"Hn. It's none of your business." He mocked with his signature smirk. I tried to hide my smile with a eye roll.

"Whatever. If you really must know I was strategizing for tomorrow's mission in case Naruto somehow messes up." He raised his eyebrow clearly questioning my lie.

"I don't believe you."

"You don't have to believe me." He stared at me long and hard which didn't phase me that much. He's been doing that a lot since the day we first became a team.

"You're annoying." I rolled my eyes.

"And you have a stick up your ass but I don't mention it every two minutes. Now tell me why you're here or leave." He hopped off the window seal sitting next to me on the floor.

"You said Kakashi had a sharingan before he even showed it to us. How did you know what it was or the fact he had one?" _Shit...shit….shit….SHIT! I cannot believe I slipped up like that. It was the only thing I could come up with to stall him for the attack. I need to come up with something quick before he puts the pieces together._

"Don't you read?" He leaned back clearly listening. "I wanted to do some research on the possible teachers for us this year. I got into a confidential file that stated Kakashi had a sharingan. It's not a big deal." He huffed getting up and going back over to the window.

"I still don't believe you." He said before jumping out.

"You still don't have to!" I called out taking my map back out. "Now what am I going to do about this?"

 **Me: Hey guys! Hope you liked this chapter! And see I did put in some of the show's thing but I completely redid it so it wouldn't be like the show. See? Yes? No? Maybe so? Anyways please review and if you have any ideas….any at all….please feel free to message me. I'm more than happy to talk to you all. Remember, NO FLAMES OR I WILL FLAME YOU! BELIEVE IT! I love you guys!**


	4. You Never Know

**Me: Hey guys! You know how sometimes the ideas for stories comes at random times. That's what happened to me last night so I hope you liked what I came up with. I hope you enjoy this chapter! I don't own Naruto or the songs titles of the chapters.**

 _Beep! Beep! Beep!_ I gently pushed the snooze button on my alarm clock and threw off my comforter already dressed in all black. I hopped out of bed grabbing my matching beanie from my nightstand. Going to my mirror I twisted my hair into a small bun before putting the beanie over it completely covering the pink. I grabbed my small bag for climbing out of my bedroom window to the dark village.

I hopped from building to building as quickly as I could so I couldn't be seen. I couldn't help but feel joy as the cold wind brushed my face. The joy was pushed away by the reminder of the reason why I was sneaking out so late.

It only took a minute for me to get to the window of the Hokage Tower that I unlocked earlier. I silently opened it after checking that no one was in the hallway. Once I closed it, I picked up the sound of footsteps heading my way.

I took a deep breath before I jumped up to the ceiling grabbing onto one of the exposed wooden pillars. I slid my body onto the top as I lowered my chakra, making it almost impossible to detect.

A few seconds later one of the guards came into sight holding up a candle lit lamp. I rolled my eyes as he walked past. _They never think of looking up when they are on watch._ I thought as I jumped down once he walked out of sight. I ran towards the directions the man came from, dodging only one more guard in the process, till I got the the records room.

I pulled out two bobby pins out of my pocket as I kneeled down. I knew that after the incident with Naruto, they would better their security with the important documents. I only learned about how to get through it when I was being taught by Tsunade.

I started to unlock the door with my bobby pins when...

"What are you doing Sakura?" A husky voice asked me with a mixture of venom and curiosity in his voice. I rolled my eyes still concentrating on the lock.

"Something that could get us in major trouble," I stated as I heard the _click_ of the door. I stood up turning to my teammate who was leaning on the wall across from me. "Go home, Sasuke."

"No." I sighed pinching my nose. "Why are you sneaking into the Hokage's tower in the middle of the night?"

"I'll tell you if it makes you shut up." He nodded agreeing on the terms. "I'm checking a file on someone."

"Who?"

"No one you need to worry about."

"I need more information than that." He said narrowing his eyes more than they already were.

"That's all you are going to get, Uchiha." I hissed glaring at him.

"I'm coming with you." It was definitely more of a statement than a question. I rubbed my temples trying to calm the headache that was quickly rising. _Does he really have to feel the need to keep an eye on me? Oh well, there's no point in arguing with him when he makes up his mind._

"Why are you so damn stubborn?" I whispered as he started walking towards me. He didn't seem to hear my question as he walked right past me opening the door I just unlocked. Before he could take a step inside I grabbed his obnoxiously high collar making him stop.

 _You have to be kidding me! The prodigy of the Leaf Village thinks it's that easy to break in?!_

"Hn. Let go." He ordered. I rolled my eyes turning towards him not letting go of his shirt.

"If you step in there then you will be under a strong genjutsu that not even Kakashi could break. If you don't believe me then use your sharingan." He hesitated studying my face for any sign of deceit before turning his eyes to the red that use to haunt me years ago after he almost killed me. He turned to the room looking around for only a few seconds. And just like that his eyes turned back into the coal black they were moments ago.

"How did you know about all of this?" He asked.

"Information gathering is the key to any mission," I stated simply. I remembered learning that when I first took the Chunin exams. It took me forever to figure out what the purpose to the first exam was since I was focused on the problems most of the time. Sasuke didn't say anything more which told me that he bought what I told him. I walked right next to him doing some quick hand signals. "Kai!"

The barrier visibly shook before diminishing. I walked inside the, now boobytrap free, room. I went straight over to the filing cabinet where they keep all of their records of people from the Akatsuki to the amatur bandits. I looked over seeing Sasuke starting to walk over to me with his dark eyes narrowed.

"What are you doing? Go be the lookout!" I hissed quietly. He stopped in his tracks obviously frustrated that I was giving _him_ of all people orders. Once again he didn't argue as he went back to the door. I looked back at the filing cabinet till I got to the third drawer from the bottom. Opening the squeaky cabinet as quietly as I could, I began searching for one particular file. I finally found it near the very back.

 **Case File: Orochimaru. Classified.**

"They are going to notice if you steal a file." Sasuke stated. I shot him a glare as I stood up walking towards the small wooden desk only a few feet away.

"Who says I'm stealing it," I asked putting the file on the table as I grabbed a pen and paper. Once I opened the file I started writing down everything I could that was most recent. Where've people have seen him, who he talks to, anything that could help. It was only when I started hearing footsteps coming from the hallway that I realized I was out of time. I put the file back where it was supposed to be.

"Let's go."

"The footsteps are too close for us to leave without getting noticed." He nodded closing the door quickly. I looked up seeing two pillars parallel to each other that was the right amount of space for me. I hopped up and grabbed the two pillars. I slid into position while I saw Sasuke slid into the shadows.

 _Step. Step. Step._

 _Step. Step. Step._

My heart rate went up with every sound.

 _Step. Step. Step._

If we were caught then both of us would be on trial for planning treasonous acts against the Leaf. I really didn't feel like explaining why I needed to gather information on a man that I haven't met yet.

The door opened once again showing one of the guards looking in, being careful enough not to step inside. He looked around for a few seconds before leaving the room with the door shut behind him. I sighed in relief. LEtting go of the pillars I fell gracefully on my feet. I looked over to where Sasuke was.

"Can we go now," He simply asked walking out of the shadows. I nodded, putting the papers I copied my notes on in my bag.

"Let's go."

* * *

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto's voice boomed waking me up from my peaceful slumber. My headache from last night started to rise up once more. I barely got any sleep last night since it was taking me forever to get rid of Sasuke. So now, with Naruto screaming in my ear to wake me up, got me into a worse mood. I shot a quick death glare at the blonde before grabbing his shirt and flinging him back into the hallway. I realized after that I put a little too much force into the throw as he had a perfect cutout of himself in the wall. I couldn't care less though.

"Stay out of my room!" I yelled before slamming the door shut. I turned around hoping to go back to bed to get some more sleep with the one person who I didn't want to see was sitting on my bed looking as hot, for a twelve year old, as ever. The sunlight glistened on his black locks and vampire pale skin. If I didn't know Sasuke better I would say that he was a vampire in disguise.

"Hn." He grunted with a cocky smirk on his face. "Morning."

"I give you five seconds before you suffer the same fate as Naruto." He didn't move from his spot. In my mind I came up with three theories for that. One: he was doing that to piss me off (which was mission accomplished), two: he wanted to talk about last night, or three: it was both. "What do you want?"

"The papers from last night." He stated like it was the most obvious thing in the world. I walked over pushing him off my bed.

"Too late, Dipshit. I hid those right after you left last night. And I highly doubt that I need to tell you this, but I will just in case." I stepped on the weakest part on his stomach. "You better not tell anyone about last night." I gave one extra push on his stomach to make my point before getting off.

"Whatever," He said getting up. He walked towards the door not giving me a second glance. As for me, I climbed right back into my bed hearing the soft click of the door. "Just to let you know, if you are going to step on someone while wearing an oversized shirt, then you might want to wear a bra." My face went a little pink as I realized what I was wearing. My pajamas consist of a way oversized green shirt and basketball shorts. It hit me as he left that since my shirt was about four times as large as I was, he could have easily got a sneak peek of my chest.

Not wanting to let him know how embarrassed I was I just waved him off.

"It's not like you aren't going to see it one day. You never know when something like that may show up in a fight. And don't forget to close the door on your way out."

 **Me: Hey guys! Sorry for the late update. I have to upload this real quick cause I totally forgot I have a five page essay due tomorrow and I haven't started on it yet. So yeah, hope you guys enjoyed this! I'll try to update more. I already know what I want to happen so it shouldn't be as difficult as this one was. Anyways I love you guys! I also have a twitter page if anyone wants to follow me to get updates! Its, AnimefreakChan! Please review! NO FLAMES OR I FLAME YOU!**


	5. Ain't No Man Konoha

**Me: Not going to bother with talking about how busy I've been. Don't forget to follow me on Twitter at AnimefreakChan! This is going to be a really short chapter cause I'm planning on something big later on. I don't own Naruto.**

"Saku!" Ino's voice called from outside my window. I peaked out to see her in the usual outfit she wore when she wants to go flirt with boys. It's a white tank top under an extra small purple vest, short purple shorts, black ankle boots, with her hair down caressing her back. "You are seriously still in you pajamas? Come on! Let's go out." I sighed pinching my nose. _Can I have one day without someone bothering me?_

"I'm not in the mood to go flirt with random strangers today." I really wasn't with the rude awakening only an hour ago from Naruto and Sasuke. Ino huffed turning around and started walking away.

"Fine! I guess you won't mind me telling Kiba that you were the one who kept giving Akamaru all those treats when we were kids! You know how much he hated how spoiled Akamaru acted." I cringed at the childhood memories. Whenever Kiba wasn't around I use to feed Akamaru treats. After a while the pup decided that everyone should give him treats or he wouldn't give them the time of day. Kiba swore that he would kill whoever made his dog that way. He was still mad about it when it slipped out during the second Chunin exam.

Man that boy can hold a grudge.

And I highly doubt that it won't be worse when he is younger.

"Wait!" I yelled making the blonde stop in her tracks, turned around, and looked at me putting her hand on her hip. "I'll go if you promise not to force me to flirt with anyone!"

"Deal! Now go get dressed and meet me at the cafe in ten minutes."

"What am I supposed to wear?"

"Something that will make you look decent." I rolled my eyes opening up my currently bare closet. Only a very few outfits were organized but none seems decent enough for Ino. I decided on a black tee shirt under a sleeveless panda hoodie and some torn up black skinny jeans. I decided to keep my hair a little messy as I liked the way the bangs went over my eyes. _Decent enough for me._

"When I said something that made you look decent I didn't mean for you to look like a panda." Ino groaned pinching her nose.

"You take what you get Ino-Pig." I replied before sipping my caramel toffee tea. "The only reason I even came here was because you blackmailed me."She sighed deciding to ignore me and looked around to see what prey she would try to get this time. I have no idea what Sai was thinking when he decided to date her. I mean Ino is my best friend but she is seriously boy crazy. "Ino, we are thirteen years old. I think there are plenty chances in the future for dating someone."

"Sakura, we are ninja! We will never know when we will die so we need to live now." She replied in a matter-of-fact way.

"Ino, let me rephrase what I said, There is no way a guy would want to date a thirteen year old." She rolled her beautiful teal eyes and looked at me like I was stupid.

"Don't give me that 'Ain't No Guy in Konoha' talk. That guys seems pretty cute." She pointed behind me. I turned around a smile found its way to my face see who it was. Out of all the places he could've been, he just had to be here. I turned back to her now pretending I wasn't interested.

"Please. If I went up to him, he wouldn't even give me the time of day." She took a sip of her mocha cappuccino.

"Not with that attitude. Seriously Forehead, you are killing my good mood. I bet you twenty dollars that if you go talk to him then you might surprise yourself and he would ask you out." _Gotcha._ I reached my hand out to her with a fake scowl on my face.

"Fine but only because it will shut you up." She shook my hand making it official. I stood up walking over to the man sitting by himself at the counter who was currently reading a book. _I'm going to have so much fun with this._

Sasuke's P.O.V

"I never knew Sakura was that strong." Naruto grumbled rubbing the lower of his hurt back. "She seemed extra grumpy if you ask me."

"Hn." I replied. I don't know why but ever since the day we were assigned our teachers she's been acting totally different. Back in the academy she was trying to get me to fall in love with her, she never talked back to me, and she was never this sneaky. What was so important that she had to break into the Hokage's office last night? What was in that file? "Have you noticed that Sakura has been acting different?" Naruto looked at me shocked before going deep in thought.

"Not really. I'm just glad that she gave up on you. It gives me more of a chance to make her fall in love with me." _Yeah she isn't acting that strange._ I thought to myself as we walked into the cafe. Naruto spotted Ino who was currently sipping her drink and ran over to her. I followed not far behind.

"Hey Ino!" Naruto cheered as he reached the other blonde. She looked over giving him a small smile and blushed as usual when she saw me. She has changed as well now that her and Sakura are best friends again. She hasn't been hounding me to falling in love with her as well which is kinda a relief. She annoyed me more than Sakura ever did.

"Hey guys! What's up?" She asked.

"Thought we would get a quick drink before we went out training. We went to Sakura's place to see if she wanted to join us earlier but she wasn't in the best mood." Her eyes opened up wide before a smile appeared on her lips. She pointed behind her.

"I think she found the cure to her bad mood with that guy she's talking to." My head snapped to where she was pointing to see Sakura indeed talking to a guy with a flirtatious smile on her face. _What the hell?_

Sakura's P.O.V

"Sorry for bothering you, but I get the feeling you are one of those guys who likes snakes." I stated once I slipped into one of the bar stools. I saw his black eyes look over to me behind his glasses as if to study me. It's not what people usually would say to a complete stranger but it did spark his interest. Once he thought I was harmless he put on a smile that if I didn't know he was in a word: crazy, I might actually think he was cute.

"And what makes you think that?" Kabuto asked. His hair is in a ponytail like always, he is wearing a grey tee shirt under a black vest, black jeans, and sneakers.

"It's a sense I have, I can always tell who has the same favorite animal I do." _I want to puke saying that._ He reached out his hand.

"I'm Kabuto." I grabbed his hand and shook it. They felt like burning ice.

"You can call me Sakura."

"A beautiful name for a beautiful woman." _Okay now I really want to puke._ I thought as I forced a giggle out which he bought.

"You're too sweet." I looked down at the book seeing he was studying medical ninjutsu. "You know I'm actually very interested in becoming a medical ninja."

"Something else we have in common it seems." He laughed. "I have to go train now but how about I take you out to dinner tonight?" _Two for two._

"I'll be good with that. Meet you here at seven?" He nodded closing his book, kissing my hand, and walking out of the cafe. _I need to burn my hand when I get home._ I walked over to Ino who now has Sasuke and Naruto standing next to her and held out my hand. She sighed pulling twenty dollars out and putting it in my hand. "Thank you very much. Now if you excuse me, I have a date to prepare for."

"Don't rub it in!" Ino yelled as I walked out of the cafe.

Sasuke's P.O.V

"Of course she didn't want to come and ended up with a date!" Ino yelled hitting her head on the table. "I'm going to die alone." She continued her rant about dying alone but a strange feeling filled my body. There was something I didn't like about that guy. And there's no way I want Sakura to be near it.

 **Me: Hey guys! Hope you liked this chapter. The next one is going to be short as well but the one after that is going to be super long. Like I'm pretty sure it's going to be the longest I have ever written before. Anyways, please review! I'm going to try to update more. Right as you are reading this I am actually writing the next chapter so don't yell at me. I love you! NO FLAMES OR I FLAME YOU!**


	6. What the Fuck?

**Me: Hey guys! Hope you liked the last chapter! The action is coming very soon, by that I mean the next chapter that is a promise. Anyway I hope you love this chapter! I don't own Naruto.**

 **XxloverxnotxaxfighterXx: It was weird writing that line cause it was so creepy but I thought 'why not make Kabuto a little flirtatious'. I mean there is a point for her doing that but yeah it was really creepy .**

"Sakura!" A voice called out. I froze in my tracks since I haven't heard that voice in years. I hold in my tears as I turn around into a cloud of smoke.

"Asuma-sensei." I stated resisting the urge to hug him like no tomorrow. "How are you?"

"I'm good, I'm good. Just wondering if you are ready for the chunin exams?"

"Yeah! I've been training real hard so I'm ready for whatever they decide to throw at me." He chuckled taking the cigarette out of his mouth and blowing the smoke out. I remembered hearing about his death, it killed me knowing his child would have to grow up without a father. Then one day when I was going to drop flowers off at his grave I spotted Shikamaru sitting there crying probably drunk. He just kept saying 'I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry.' I never told anyone, not even Shikamaru. I felt like it was good for him to be alone at that point.

"I hope you know Ino has been training hard too. Don't count her out." I laughed knowing that was true. Every time I hung out with her now she looked hungry for a fight with me. So we made a pact that we would not see each other till the exams just in case.

"Trust me I wouldn't dare count her out." He put the cigarette back in his mouth giving me a wave.

"I got to go help get ready. Good luck on the exams." I nodded as he walked away. Then something else I heard from Shikamaru say at the grave popped into my head that bothered me the moment I heard it.

"Sensei, I would like to say something to you before you leave." I said as he walked next to me. He stopped and looked at me confused. "Only you will understand what I mean when I say this and I know there is a lot of time for me to tell you but I can't wait."

"Spit it out Sakura." Asuma stated.

"You are not a sacrificial pawn. Don't do dare think that about yourself."

"What brought this on?"

"Something happened to a friend of mine a long time ago and I want to make sure it never happens again. That's all." I didn't give him a chance to respond knowing that I probably said too much and left him dumbfounded on the streets.

* * *

"Stop it!" I screamed darting up to a sitting position waking up from my not-so-peaceful slumber. I tried catching my breath while using my hands to try to wipe away all of the sweat that covered my face. It was the same dream over and over again. Sasuke dying right in front of me over and over again like I was trapped in Itachi's sharingan.

"Sakura?" A voice asked dripping with concern. I couldn't stop my reflexes as I pulled out the kunai from under my pillow and threw it. As per usual Sasuke caught it with ease. He sat on the edge of the window with a kunai in his other hand. I flopped back onto my pillow still continuing to rub my face.

"What do you want Sasuke?"

"I heard someone scream. I thought someone broke in." _Look at that, Sasuke isn't a complete douche bag._ I moved my hands up to my hair to look at him.

"Thank you for worrying, but it's really nothing. I just had a bad dream." He nodded. There was an awkward silence between us that lasted for longer than a minute. Looking in Sasuke's eyes: I can tell he wants to say something. Then an idea struck me. I had to change something in order to make him not leave the village, maybe I can talk to him. "You have nightmares too, don't you?" He looked up surprised. "I heard some people talk about what happened….to your family. I couldn't imagine what it must've been like, especially for someone at such a young age."

"People should mind their own business." He growled now glaring at me.

"It's human nature. I mean, you aren't exactly innocent of it yourself. Just a few weeks ago we tried to figure out what was under Kakashi-sensei's mask." He blushed at the mention of his guilt. Even he can't admit he wasn't just a little curious on what was under there. I, of course, already know since I've worked in the hospital for a couple years. But it was still fun trying.

"There's a difference between murder and a child's game." I nodded understanding where he was coming from.

"You know talking always helps me whenever I feel bad. Maybe if we talk then your nightmares wouldn't be so bad. Maybe you can let go of all the anger." That did it. Sasuke hopped off of the window ledge and before I knew it he was pinning me on my bed.

"The only thing that will help me let go of all of my anger is seeing the man dead at my feet." He growled in between his teeth. Knowing that I needed a little more of a push I took two of my fingers tapping them on his forehead. His eyes opened wide knowing no one was supposed to know what Itachi used to do when he was a kid.

"Sorry Sasuke. You need to broaden your perspective before it clouds your judgement. There are two sides to every story. Question is: what is Itachi's?" And that's when all talking stopped. We didn't move, we didn't speak, we did absolutely nothing for a matter of two minutes as he stared in my eyes. Once that two minutes of nothingness passed I noticed him leaning in, most likely unintentionally. _Oh crap. If he kisses me, would that be considered bad? I mean I'm twenty for crying out loud! But he doesn't know that. He only sees a twelve year old._ "Sasuke." That word brought him out of whatever trance he was in. Not a second after he realized what he was going on he disappeared without a trace.

 _What the fuck just happened?_

I sat up deciding that sleep wasn't going to be an option. I reached over to my desk grabbing a piece of paper and a pen. I closed my eyes as I connected the pen to the paper allowing my body to move by itself as I went through my memories. There had to be something, something major that happened that changed everything.

First major thing was fighting with Zabuza and Haku, but that was a long time to wait. Plus it was obvious he thought being a shinobi of the Leaf would make him stronger at that point. Then we met Gaara, who Sasuke automatically took an interest in. But just because he had an interest in Gaara doesn't mean that he would want to abandon his village. Plus during the first part of the Chunin Exams went off without a hitch.

My eyes shot up wide open.

"Are you kidding me? How could I be so damn blind?" I looked down at the piece of paper that had the exact thing I was thinking.

 **Curse Mark.**

It was so obvious. It was after Sasuke got the curse mark that he started to change. So that meant that it was the thing I had to redo. _What the fuck did I get forced into? Life's a bitch._

 **Me: Hey guys! Took me forever to figure out what I was going to do with this. I knew where I wanted to go but that was about it. So what do you think Sakura is going to do now that she knows the major key point? The next chapter is going to be so freaking long. I'm both excited and nervous to write it so please bare with me. Anyways I hope you enjoyed it and please review! NO FLAMES OR I FLAME YOU! I LOVE YOU GUYS!**


	7. Here I go

**WARNING: SOME THINGS ARE REPEATED FROM THE SHOW! I DON'T OWN THOSE SPECIFIC LINES! I DON'T WANT ANYONE YELLING AT ME BECAUSE OF IT! IF YOU ARE MAD THEN YOU TRY WRITING A TIME TRAVEL FANFICTION STORY WHILE TRYING TO KEEP TRUE TO THE TIMELINE!**

 **Me: Hello everyone! I am so glad you liked the last chapter. There was over 120 views not even before the 24 hour mark. This is the longest chapter I have ever wrote so please don't mind any mistakes. I wanted to write the process of the Chunin Exams so there is going to be some a lot of short scenes cause I really did not want to write that much crap you heard before. There are lines from the show but hopefully you'll be cool with it because I tried changing stuff as much as possible. For instance Sakura isn't sitting idly by during the fight scenes. She actually does shit. Anyway I don't own Naruto.**

"Seriously Naruto, you need to learn how to control yourself." I stated dragging Naruto back into the village after he almost fell off of a waterfall only to be saved by Captain Emo himself.

"You are such a loser." Sasuke said helping me out by dragging Naruto by the other side. Just like last time, the two boys are fighting more than ever due to their inflated egos. _Seriously, how did I stay sane when I was a genin? At least I know they turn out decently in the future._ I thought to myself sighing a little too loud. I got some weird looks from my teammates but I ignored all of Naruto's questions.

"They are right Naruto." Kakashi stated out of the blue. "You need to learn how to restrain yourself when your ego gets hit." I held in a giggle knowing that he said exactly what I was just thinking not two seconds ago. Naruto jumped out of my arms and started another glare down with Sasuke. Kakashi looked over at me confused. "Are you going to stop them?"

"Sometimes they just got to let it out." I stated right before I heard a bird call above me. I looked up seeing a black bird circling around us, the two idiots were too busy fighting they hadn't noticed yet. I glanced over to Kakashi who was looking up to the bird in thought. _So that's how they contacted him._

"Well I need to file my report for this mission," Kakashi lied acting like nothing happened. He looked over at me with a smile hidden under that mask of his. "Make sure they don't kill each other."

"No promises." He nodded before disappearing in a puff of smoke leaving me with Dumb and Dumber who are (you can decide which one's which) still locked in a staring contest. "If you keep that up then I will make you guys have your second kiss with each other." Naruto broke contact first as he slid towards me with fake tears flowing out of his eyes.

"Please don't do it Sakura. It's bad enough he was my first kiss."

"Then shut up!" I yelled punching his head making him cry real tears. I looked up in order to see Sasuke had already left probably to go training or not wanting to get a punch as well. I started walking away from Naruto to head home when the said blond rushed past me and turned around doing the same thing with a square rock disguise not far behind him. This kept going on for about a minute before Naruto told the kids to come out. My eyes widened at the memory of this. _Dammit, of course the one thing I forgot to take in perspective is Gaara. He's one of the most observant people in the world, especially at this age! If I do something wrong then I'll be trapped in his sand burial!_

"Is she your…...girlfriend?" Konohamaru asked giddily snapping me out of my thoughts.

"Yeah you could say that!" Naruto said earning him another punch on the head.

"I am not!" I yelled holding up my fist. Konohamaru glared at me obviously believing in Naruto's story.

"What kind of girlfriend are you?" That earned him a punch in the head as well. I sighed walking away when I heard the question I always despised. "Why would you want to go out with a girl with a huge forehead anyway?" I stopped in my tracks which grabbed their attention once again. Naruto has seen me beat up people for saying the 'big forehead' comments before so when I turned away they were already running with Konohamaru's two teammates behind them.

"The only person who can say I have a big forehead is Pig!" Konohamaru looked at Naruto not noticing that Kankuro is right in front of him. It was a split second after my comment that he ran straight into the puppetmaster.

"Watch it kid," Kankuro snarled.

"Leave him alone Kankuro. You know he'll be mad if you cause any trouble." Temari said stepping from behind her brother.

"He's not coming for a few minutes so I should have some fun." Kankuro picked Konohamaru by the scarf, hung him up in the air, and choked him. I tried to hold in my need to punch Kankuro in the face for hurting Konohamaru. _Some things need to stay the same no matter how much I want to change it._ I couldn't take my eyes off of the poor boy trying to pry the muscular hand off and failing. I bit my lip so hard it started to bleed in my mouth as the urge to help continued to grow. Luckily Naruto is always there to the rescue.

"Let him go! It was an accident." Naruto demanded glaring at the puppetmaster who only scoffed at his demand.

"It's true," I butted in "I was chasing them."

"These are the Leaf Villages genin? What a bunch of wimps."

"What did you say?" Naruto yelled curling his fingers into fists. Temari sighed in annoyance taking a step away from the commotion. She didn't blink at her brother's actions which I find odd to this day. I don't remember hearing what the older siblings lives were like growing up besides living in terror of their little brother.

"Do what you want. I'm not going to get involved in any of this." Kankuro smiled while tightening his hold on Konohamaru's neck. Naruto suddenly burst as he darted over to the pair with his fist raised up. Just like last time everything stopped when a rock was thrown and hit Kankuro in the hand holding the boy so hard it made him bleed. Konohamaru fell to the ground gasping for breath. Everyone turned to see Sasuke sitting on a tree tossing up a small rock similar to the one he had just thrown minutes before.

"You guys are far away from home. Messing with people from my village is a very dangerous thing." Sasuke said trying to act cool.

"It also doesn't help that he was attacking the Hokage's grandson." I butted in. The sand siblings' head snapped to me with wide eyes. I can tell they were a little relieved to know that Kankuro didn't do any permanent harm to the boy but they will be punished severely if their brother found out they were close to being kicked out of the village. They looked back down at Konohamaru who was now puffing out his chest. He knew that he could abuse his power if he wanted to, he tried with Naruto when they first met. "So Konohamaru, it's your choice on what you want to do with them. Let them off with a warning or tell your grandfather what happened and get them kicked out of the Leaf."

"Decisions, decisions." Konohamaru said playfully. Temari and Kankuro were sweating furiously at the thought of their fates being held in a seven year old's hand. While he was playing it out, I walked over to where the pebble Sasuke threw landed, picked it up, and held it in between two fingers.

"Why don't we ask the redhead his thoughts on this?" I asked throwing the pebble over to where I sensed Gaara's chakra knowing for a fact it was never going to hit him. Sasuke looked over to the other branch shocked at the fact he didn't sense Gaara's chakra.

"Very perceptive of you." Gaara stated looking directly at me. I forgot how rough his voice sounded when he was a kid. "Not many people can find me when I don't want to be found."

"That's because they usually aren't looking." His teal eyes narrowed now turning into a full-on glare before turning to his older siblings and started to scold them. Every now and then I caught him looking at me, like some of the words he says were a test to frighten me.

Needless to say when everything was finally done he was unsuccessful and frustrated (which could also have been caused by not knowing who snuck the cookies into their lodging before they arrived. Gaara ate them after testing them on Kankuro).

* * *

A Few Days Later…

 _The preliminary exam. Last time they tried to trick me with Sasuke, but what will they do this time? Will they try to pull the same thing only with Kabuto? No. They are going to try to play at my utter weakness._ I thought as I looked out my window pretending to watch the passerbyers. I narrowed my eyes as my mind tried to come up with what Lord Third was going to come up with for me this time.

"What are you glaring at?"

My head snapped towards the voice almost automatically. Not because there was a person in my room and I didn't even sense them. But I can recognize that voice anywhere. Looking at him now, my breath got stuck in my throat. _No way! What the hell is he doing here? How did he get here?_

"S-Sasuke?" There he was, leaning on my door with his arms crossed in front of his chest. He looks exactly like he did a few days before the battle that took his life. Red button up shirt (unbuttoned) with a black tee shirt underneath it, black torn up jeans, and some sandals. Next to him was the blond knucklehead I left in the forest almost six months ago with a cheeky grin on his face. "N-Naruto? What is going on?"

"We came to take you back home, duh!" The twenty one year old Naruto said like it was the most obvious thing in the world. "You could be a little happy since it took us so long to find you."

"This isn't real." I pointed to the twenty one year old Sasuke. "I saw you die! I felt your heartbeat stop. There's no way you could be here."

"Madara did some jutsu to bring me back here." Sasuke said. "Naruto found me a few days ago." I shook my head furiously trying to push them out. _They are illusions. They have to be even though I really don't want to be illusions._ I grabbed my hair and curled myself into a ball repeating the same thing.

"This isn't real."

"Yes it is. We're here." Naruto said.

"This isn't real."

"We want to bring you home."

"This isn't real."

"We can be a team again, just like you wanted. All you have to do is take our hands." I looked up seeing _my_ Sasuke and Naruto holding out their hands. I gave them a smile before collecting chakra in my hands.

"I love you guys, and I promise I'll see you again soon." They looked confused before I held up two fingers. "KAI!" The chakra burst breaking the genjutsu leaving me utterly alone once again. I took a kunai from my holder that has a pre written note on it and tossed it out of my window to the alley across the street where Kurenai was hiding.

* * *

 _Admirable effort but it's going to take a lot more than that to convince me not to take the exams. -Sakura_

I chuckled reading the note as I saw the pink haired girl disappear from her window. Kakashi sure had one hell of a team if they already knew this test was coming. I put the note into my pocket and started to make my way to Asuma's place. I'm sure he would love to hear about this.

* * *

"Let me through." Sasuke ordered the two disguised jounin. "And while you're at it reverse the genjutsu. We are heading up to the third floor."

"Aren't we on the third floor?" Someone asked. I turned to them with a soft smile.

"No we are only on the second floor right now. They used a genjutsu to make it seem like this was the room we were supposed to go to." Everyone nodded understanding as the jutsu went off. Just like before Sasuke almost got into a fight but Lee stopped it right on time. It was only a matter of seconds before Lee walked over to me confidently, I cringe at knowing what is coming next.

"My name is Rock Lee. You are Sakura right?" He asked.

"Yep that's me!" I said trying not to sound too cheerful.

"Would you please consider being my girlfriend? I vow to protect you with my life!" I swear Sasuke looked like this was his worst nightmare coming to life while Naruto looked utterly confused about what was going on. I sighed mentally at this. I was finally able to get Lee off my back about dating me last year. Now here I am having to turn him down once again. I always hated turning anyone down.

"Lee, you look like a wonderful guy and I'm honored you asked me. I, unfortunately, have to decline because I am already in a relationship."

"I see." He said with his head hanging down low and leaning against the wall. Neji called Sasuke over making Naruto go to the same position as Lee.

"Come on guys, let's head over to the classroom!" I said. Naruto and Sasuke nodded following me over to the place where our first test would begin. I could tell that they are both in their own thoughts, probably trying to figure out what the test is going to be like. Somewhere walking up the stairs I got lost in my thoughts as well. These two, even though they have already seen more than enough hatred and death than anyone should in their lifetime, are still twelve year old boys. This exam ruined everything we worked so hard for. I know it's too late to back out now. If we don't get into the second exam there is a pretty good chance of Orochimaru going after someone else. Even though backing out of the Chunin Exams seems to be the easiest route to take it is far too risky. The only other person I could think of him wanting is Hinata, but she is too gentle for someone like him to want at this age.

On the other hand if things don't work out the way they should then everything was a waste of time. I only have one shot at saving my team. I'll be damned if I don't succeed. Something else has been bothering me for a couple of days now. When I complete my mission, what will happen to me? Will I just forget my past life? Will I always remember? Is there a price for saving someone's life like this? So many questions that I cannot answer.

And I think it might just kill me.

"Sakura-chan, you okay?" Naruto asked bringing me out of my thoughts. I nodded giggling nervously.

"Y-yeah. Just a little nervous about the exam." I lied. He seemed to buy it but I saw Sasuke scoff from the corner of my eye. Naruto went on about protecting me throughout the experience until we reached the classroom where we found Kakashi leaning against the door. He gave us the same speech he did last time before wishing us well and disappearing in a puff of smoke. I rolled my eyes at how the seemingly cool jounin is also very dramatic. I opened up the doors to find hundreds of genin scattered across the huge classroom. I saw Ino hanging out with her team in the very front. Something must have ticked her off because I saw her scolding Shikamaru for something. Probably because he's not really interested in becoming a chunin. I held in my giggle as I scanned the rest of the crowd who were looking back at us because Naruto basically told them that we will kick their asses.

"Sakura, there you are!" I turned around putting on my best fake smile (dear god, I am turning into Sai).

"Kabuto!" I cheered giving him a quick hug. "I'm happy your team didn't chicken out at the last minute." He chuckled scratching the back of his silver head.

"Yeah I was pretty worried about that. It was a relief when I saw both of them here. So this must be your team." He said looking over my head. I nodded turning over to the two boys who looked like they were about to blow their top off. Ever since I started 'dating' Kabuto I've been doing my best for them not to meet till this very moment. That was easier said than done when you have a team that wants to protect you from everything. Even though it succeeded I knew that it bothered them to no end.

"Kabuto these are my teammates: Naruto Uzumaki and Sasuke Uchiha. Boys, this is my boyfriend Kabuto." Naruto nodded not wanting to blurt anything out that could result in another beating while Sasuke's eyes studied Kabuto for a good couple of seconds before speaking.

"Hi." Sasuke said coldly.

"It's nice to meet you. I wish I could say I heard a lot about you but Saku wouldn't tell me much for some reason." I rolled my eyes and leaned against the wall.

"Safety precaution. It is the Chunin Exams after all. The more you know about us then the more you know how to beat us. I want those cards of yours as out of date as possible." Kabuto chuckled shaking his head. Just as it was irritating for Sasuke and Naruto not to know anything about him, I made sure not to say one thing to Kabuto about my team. He tried numerous times to try to get anything from me. It was amusing to say the least. There was one date that he showed me the cards he used with his information gathering. I cringed when I saw my old stats .

"What do you mean _Saku_?" Sasuke asked with the same coldness he gave to Kabuto. I turned over to the silver haired man who was already looking for his now infamous cards. He put one on the ground pushing his chakra into his index finger. Two seconds later the once blank card had a map on it.

"This is what she means. I've been collecting information for the four years I've tried to take this exam. I have information on most of the people here including you. This one is a map of the geographic location and number of the participants from the other villages."

"As you can see, this is why I didn't tell him anything about you two." I explained. "The more updated his cards are then the more vulnerable we are. It has the stats of everything from speed to how well you are in jutsus along with some interesting facts. Just meeting you can give him info with how you walk or your personality."

"You guys have a smart teammate." Kabuto said to the boys. "I recommend keeping her around."

"Of course we will!" Naruto cheered putting his arm around my shoulder. "Sakura-chan is the best teammate we could've asked for! Believe it!"

"Everyone shut up!" A vicious voice echoed throughout the room. Everyone turned around to see Ibiki standing in front of the room looking as stern as always. "The first test is about to being."

 _Here I go._

* * *

"I thought for sure I was going to fail that test!" Naruto cried as we left the academy stretching his arms over his head. This test was a lot easier than the last time. It took me less than twenty five minutes to write down all the answers, even though I knew it was pointless for me to write down the answers in the first place. I knew if I didn't do anything then more than one of my classmates would've been suspicious. The rest of the time I spent trying to figure out what to do for the second exam.

I knew Orochimaru's disguise and how he was going to attack. The only problem is I don't know how to stop him. I could kill Orochimaru, but he's still a lot stronger than I am. If I was able to kill him than I am sure I will be close to dying as well. Capture? Nope, he's way too slick for me to do anything close to taking him prisoner. If I did capture him then I'm sure one of the other teams could somehow stumble upon him and release him. Hiding a scroll in a forest is easy. Hiding a body? Tougher than one could imagine with a bunch of trained ninja roaming around. If I do anything too hasty than it's more than likely that Kabuto will realize I'm on to them. Even though I cannot stand being near that creep he still has valuable information that I can use.

 _What am I going to do?_

"Sakura-chan, want to go on a date?" Naruto asked bringing me out of my thoughts right on time. When my eyes focused I saw a shadow move behind a tree. I looked at Naruto giving him a soft smile.

"Not this time, sorry. I promised my mom that once the first test was done I would let her know." I lied. Naruto understood and darted off waving leaving me with Lord Duck Butt. "So what are your plans for tonight?" Sasuke huffed and glared at me.

"I'm not going on a date with you."

"I'm not asking you too. It's mere curiosity."

"Bull shit."

"Language."

"I still don't believe you don't have a thing for me." I sighed rubbing my temples. _Was he always this infuriating? I mean come on!_

"Look," I said poking his idiotically high collared blue shirt. "I don't know what I did to cause all this suspicion on me but it has got to stop. Ever since you found out that I'm not into you anymore you have been nothing but rude, condescending, and an overall jackass. I will admit I have done some weird things over the past few months but that doesn't mean that you should act like this towards me. One day it's going to affect how we work as a team. I rather not have anyone killed because your ego took a hit. I have kept my mouth shut about it for a while now but enough is enough. Now you start treating me with a little bit of respect before you get one of us killed or hurt during a mission. Now that I've said my peace I'm heading out. Don't forget where to meet tomorrow."

With that I left not letting him put a word in, not like he would anyway. Instead of walking to my house I decided to walk towards the most deserted place in the whole village. It was more than a little creepy to walk through the once vibrant compound. I remember when I first heard about it I was seven. It was the main topic in school for about a week after it happened yet looking back at it now the story that was given was not even close to how terrible it actually was. Even now everywhere I look I just see bodies even though there were actually none. I reached the biggest house which somehow was still intact after all these years. Knowing the door would be unlocked I let myself in. The whole house was covered in multiple layers of dust, old pictures hang on the wall of a family of four, shoes were left by the door as if there were people here, the sunlight lit up the hallway almost blindingly, and the wind was the only noise throughout the house. I took off my shoes laying them next to the ones already there before I walked through the dirty hallway.

I walked until I reached one room in particular and opened up the door.

"I thought I would find you here." I said to what looked like a empty room. I heard footsteps till I saw a pair of ninja sandals found the sunlight. "It's a good thing no one ever comes here or we will both be in trouble."

"How did you know?" I shrugged.

"Take a look around. It was a gorgeous place before, I remember walking by this place when I was little and thinking how amazing it was. I still think it's amazing even though it's abandoned." We stood there in silence for a good minute before they decided to speak again.

"I visit here even now and again to pay my respects."

"That's nice."

"I know you didn't just come here to have small talk. What do you want?"

"Straight to the point? I should've known better after knowing you for as long as I have. I need your help with something and before you decline I should tell you that there's a good reason why you should say yes."

* * *

The Next Day in The Forest of Death

 _He was so close. I could've kill him right there._ My inner screamed remembering what happened when we were outside of the gates. Naruto was still rubbing his cheek from where Anko cut him when she threw the kunai. I looked at my hands for a moment before clutching them and my eyes as I try to control my anger. _That damn snake. When he comes back I swear I'm going to kill him!_

"Alright maggots! The second part of the test has begun!" Anko's voice cried out as the gates swung open. I followed Naruto in as I surveyed the terrain. It was no wonder why it was called the Forest of Death. The trees looked half dead, there were humongous bugs crawling around, and somehow the smell of blood was more prominent inside of the gates. We decided to find a place to hide out for a while before we planned anything. On our way Naruto had to use the bathroom. Just like last time I sent him off deeper into the forest knowing who was really the one who came out.

"Man, that really was a long one. I was able to write my whole name." 'Naruto' said with a cheeky grin.

"That's disgusting." I replied trying to be oblivious. 'Naruto' laughed and a second later was sent flying by Sasuke's kick.

"What the hell was that about Teme?" 'Naruto' asked before dodging another kick. 'Naruto' hopped up onto a tree with Sasuke in toe but then tripped and crashed into the ground hard when the Uchiha threw a punch. "Better watch out Sakura-chan! Teme's gone crazy!"

"If he's beating you up there is a good reason. I have to say it's an excellent reason considering the huge mistake you made when you transformed yourself into our teammate." The blond's eyes darted to me in shock.

"What?!"

"Taking your eyes off me is a big mistake!" Sasuke cried pulling out a kunai and rushing towards the boy. 'Naruto' took a kunai out as well in time to block Sasuke's attack. It happened like that for a few more seconds before the fake teammate backed away.

"I am Naruto! What are you talking about?"

"Naruto got a cut on his cheek before the test and your weapon holster is on your left leg instead of your right. Naruto is right handed. You are worse than Naruto. Who are you?" 'Naruto' gave an evil smirk before there was a big poff revealing a Rain ninja.

"You got me but I'm still going to-" The Rain ninja said before a kunai lodged into his stomach. Sasuke looked at me with wide eyes.

"Blah blah blah, enough with the melodramatic crap. Come up with something original would ya?" I asked before rushing to him with a new kunai in my hand. He dodged easily by hopping above me.

"Fire style: phoenix flower jutsu!" Sasuke cried puffing out small balls of fire. The Rain ninja dodged each one only to be in a kunai battle with me once again. Swiping left and right but to no avail. This is the part where I hate not being able to use my full strength. If I was able to then this battle would've been over in a matter of five seconds.

"Get me out of here!" Naruto's voice cried. I heard Sasuke mumble about how Naruto was an idiot and something being thrown. "Thank you!" The Rain ninja started to get sloppy in his movements with every strike I did. I was about to hit him when he disappeared leaving a paper bomb in his place.

"Shit!" I jumped up right as it exploded landing a good fifteen feet away seeing Sasuke being threatened by the Rain ninja. He smirked right as Naruto hopped over the tree sending Sasuke's kunai towards the mysterious man who dodged it completely. I smirked hopping up behind the man and stabbed him in his right lung before kicking him in the back and sending him to the ground. I landed right next to him.

"He might not be alone." Sasuke said.

"No he is. Or else we would've been fighting with them too." I kneeled down to the now passed out man and put my hand on the wound to his lung.

"What are you doing? He's our enemy." I glared at the raven haired boy.

"Yes he is, but I am not going to kill him just for the sake of passing a test. Besides if we were on the battlefield and this were to happen we could heal someone in order to get information. So don't you give me crap about that." I pushed a little chakra into his body fixing the worst parts but not healing him completely. I stood up after I was done looking at my boys. "We should head out before his teammates wonder where he is." They nodded and we headed off once again. About a mile and a half later we stopped once again.

"We need a code."

"Why?" Naruto asked resulting in a head punch.

"Stop asking stupid questions. Besides I rather us not discuss what the code is right now." I stated resulting in a glare and a confused look. "I rather say hello to Anko's Grass ninja friend." I took a kunai out from my pouch tossing it in the direction I knew Orochimaru was hiding. I couldn't feel his chakra, I only knew because the hairs on my skin stood up and I felt like I was going to puke. Sometimes I love that my body had created what I call: a creep detector. Orochimaru jumped from out of his hiding spot only landing three feet in front of it.

"Smart girl." The snake said with a smile on his face. I started to take out another kunai waiting for him to make another step towards us. He only stood there unraveling his tongue which held the kunai I had only just thrown. "I believe this belongs to you."

"Keep it." I growled. _Control your temper Sakura. You can't kill him just yet._ I took a deep breath not taking my eyes off of my target. Out of the corner of my eye I saw that the boys had taken out their own kunai/shuriken. "I'm sure that if we fell into the trap of yours then someone would be eaten by a snake by now."

"How did you know?"

"I would call it a gut feeling. Just like that gut feeling is telling me you have an Earth scroll in your possession." He took off his hat, tossed it aside, and reached into his pocket pulling out the scroll showing I was correct.

"My, my. That gut of yours sure is good. I bet you would love to take this for your Heaven scroll but it won't be quite easy." I shivered as I watch him force his scroll down his throat and swallow it whole. I will never understand how my Sasuke lived with this creep for as long as he did. Once Orochimaru was done swallowing the scroll he opened his eye lid a little more. "Tell me darling, what is your gut telling you now?"

"Don't look in his-AHHHHHHHHHH" I couldn't finish my sentence as I was dragged into his genjutsu.

" _How many of these guys are there?!" I yelled pulling my kunai out of another Sound ninja. I looked around seeing my friends all in their own battle. The Fourth Great Shinobi War after two years seems to be calming down. Yet the fighting still never seems to end. I felt a foreign chakra rush towards me from behind so I turned around with my already blood stained weapon and slit the throat of another ninja in one swoop._

" _Sakura!"Kiba yelled. I look over seeing him ride Akamaru with someone laying down sideways on the back. He skidded towards a stop, jumped off, and grabbed the other person as carefully as possible. "She's pretty messed up." He put the person on the ground very gently._

" _Dammit Pig." I kneeled down putting my chakra infused hands on her stomach._ A deep cut on her right shoulder, broken left arm and leg, a good amount of hearing damage, a broken nose (I'm going to hear a lot about that one later), and something in her….motherfucking shit! " _Kiba. Can you fight without Akamaru for a few minutes?"_

" _Yeah. Whatever you need." He patted his dog's head before rushing off to help someone else. I put Ino back onto Akamaru in a more comfortable position before leading him towards the medical wing. Bodies littered the ground. No matter how hard I tried I always ended up stepping on someone. Unfortunately one of the 'someone's made themselves into a bomb. Right as it exploded strong arms grabbed and pulled me away before I could get hurt. When we landed I saw Akamaru had dodged it as well meaning that Ino was safe._

" _You good?" I looked up seeing my former teammate now standing over._

" _Yeah. Thanks Uchiha."_

" _Be careful next time."_

" _Shut up."_

" _Having a lovers spat?" I turned around throwing shuriken where the voice came from but found nothing."Too slow." A hand grabbed my hair flinging me with incredible strength making my whole backside crash into a brick wall. My vision was too hazy for me to see anything. All I heard was clashing of metal and Akamaru's whimpering._

" _Akamaru! Bring Ino to the medical center! Don't stop for anything!" I heard him back in response. I sent chakra to my eyes which helped clear my vision considerably. I cursed seeing that Madara was winning the battle as he slashed at Sasuke's stomach. I tried pushing myself up with no avail. My body was too weak from fighting almost nonstop for two weeks in a row. Once Madara had the chance to get away from his current opponent he turned towards me seeing that I'm completely useless. He raced towards me with incredible speed holding up a paper bomb. Once he deemed close enough he stopped and threw it in my direction. I was sure I was going to die._

 _Until Sasuke Uchiha stepped in front of the paper bomb. He turned looking straight into my eyes as he said something I couldn't hear. Somehow I knew exactly what he was saying._

" _No!"_

 _Then everything went dark. I didn't know how long I was passed out, but the next thing I knew I heard Kakashi saying my name over and over again. I opened my eyes to see the copy ninja looking relieved._

" _Where is he? Sasuke?" Kakashi didn't say anything. He picked me up bridal style and carried me over to where Naruto and Sai sat surrounding a burnt body. Kakashi put me down next to my tearful best friend. I finally got a good view of my old crush. He had third degree burns covering his whole body, cuts from previous fights, and a large piece of wood piercing deep into his lung. It was clear that he was a goner. "Dammit, you are not dying on me!" I mustered up all the chakra I had left into my hands slamming it onto the part of his chest that was clear. I could feel his heartbeat. I felt it stop. I knew better than anyone that he couldn't be saved. So why? Why am I killing myself trying to save someone who can't be saved?_

" _Sakura stop." Naruto said calmly._

" _No."_

" _Please."_

" _You can't make me."_

" _Sak-"_

" _You would do the same thing if you were me so stop being a damn hypocrite! If I can't save his life than what was all that training for?!" The tears started to overflow. I couldn't hold them in any longer so I cried harder than when he left, harder than when we had to bury Lady Chiyo, harder than when we had to bury my own father when I was ten. It was at that time I decided I was going to try to do what Lady Chiyo did with Gaara. Kakashi must've realized what I was trying to do._

" _Sai get her out of here!"_

" _No!"_

" _Sai!" The other black haired male grabbed me by the stomach. No matter how hard I tried my body was too weak to fight back. He pulled me off my fallen comrade and onto one of his life bird drawings._

" _Bring me back! Please! Bring me back!" I begged as we flew higher. We never did go back. The new father-to-be was pulling me away from my friends._

Cold water hit my face bringing me back to reality. Naruto and Sasuke leaned against the trunk of a huge tree, Naruto being the one that is holding up the now empty flask. _Great, one more thing we have to take care of._ I looked over at the raven haired boy seeing that his leg, yet again, is bleeding.

"Let me take a look at your leg." I whispered. He nodded allowing me to reach over and heal him enough to stop the bleeding. _Wait! If I remember correctly then that means-_ "Disperse!" Everyone jumped in different directions as a huge snake's head landed where we were just sitting. The snake charged for Sasuke who sent eight shuriken his way killing the beast instantly. I drew shuriken of my own waiting for the monster himself to show up. Slowly the snake skin cracked as Orochimaru rose up. He started to sliver his way to the very shaken up boy when I threw my weapons inches from his face. I wasn't the only one who had that idea as Naruto's weapons helped make a larger barrier. _There's only one way we can beat this guy right now._ "Naruto! I need you to leave!"

"What?! I'm not leaving you guys! Are you crazy?" Naruto yelled.

"Do you trust me?"

"Yeah. Of course I do."

"Then trust me on this. We are going to need back up, go find Ino and tell her Code Black. She'll know what it'll mean. When you come back tell me 'komorebi'. Understand?" He nodded before taking off. _There's one problem out of the way._

"You can have the scroll if you leave us in peace." Sasuke said taking the scroll out of his pouch.

"It's not the scroll I want boy." _Damn! This is the most crucial moment to save him and I still don't have a plan. I could try attacking him from behind, but he'll most likely see it coming. Back up is on the way but I doubt that it will be here by the time I need it to._ "But I will take it from you once you're dead." _I said something last time to get him motivated. To do something besides give up._

"You'll never be able to kill whoever it is you want to kill if you freeze up now!" I screamed finally getting his attention. Orochimaru snapped his head towards me.

"Shut up little girl. Why don't you play with my other friend? Be careful. He likes to play with his dinner." _What?_ I turned around to see the other snake that was meant for earlier with his mouth opened wide coming towards me. I jumped out of the way landing on the side of a tree ten feet away. The snake rose up looking at me with it's tongue tasting the air. _Fuck! I should've taken care of this a long time ago. If I get close enough to it then I can probably use some medical ninjutsu._ I looked over seeing Sasuke and Orochimaru starting to fight. Apparently I looked too long because the snake rushed towards me again and I barely dodged it. I threw some shuriken which only hit the side of it's mouth. He darted towards me again. I dodged but stayed relatively close to where it landed. I hopped over to the snake before it got the chance to get up again. I put my hand on the side of the mouth and forced my chakra to cut the vital points of the creature. It died instantly. I tried looking for Sasuke but they had disappeared.

Then I heard a scream. Thankfully it's not from him. I hopped over to where I heard the scream coming from to see Sasuke standing across from a tree that had Orochimaru tied to it and was covered in burns. Sasuke crumbled from chakra exhaustion but didn't pass out. I stayed a decent amount away from him as the snake started to move again removing his fake skin.

"You've mastered the sharingan well for such young age. You are a true Uchiha after all." _This is it!_ "You'll do nicely. Especially since your eyes are keener than Itachi's."

"Who are you?"

"I haven't introduced myself yet, have I? My name is Orochimaru. We will meet again soon, Sasuke. After you pass the test of course as well as defeat the Sound ninja who work for me. That's a promise." He made a hand signal before his head stretched from his body darting towards Sasuke. _This is it. What am I going to do?_ He was so close to Sasuke.

I did the only thing I could do.

Right before Orochimaru could bite Sasuke…

I jumped between them and got bitten instead.

* * *

Sasuke's P.O.V

Everything froze when Sakura jumped in front of me. Her silent scream when the demon bit her will probably never leave my mind. Orochimaru's fangs finally left Sakura's neck but they didn't get far. Sakura grabbed their neck and her hands glowed green. Something must've happened because Orochimaru let out a terrible scream. Their body reached their head and they pushed off Sakura attempting to get as far away as possible.

In a moment he was gone.

And in the next so was Sakura.

All I saw was her falling off the branch and a black blur take her away.

Now both of my teammates are missing. If I know one thing for sure, a certain blond knucklehead is going to be super pissed when he finds out.

 **PLEASE READ JUST IN CASE YOU ARE CONFUSED ABOUT SOMETHING**

 **Me: Damn. And I mean DAMN! I've been writing for over twelve hours and I'm finally done with this fucking chapter. I hope you guys liked it or else I'm going to be pissed cause this thing took FOREVER! I know some things were repeated from the show but I hoped I didn't make you hate me for it. I had to rewatch the show in order to figure this shit out cause I wanted it to be in the exact order it was in before. I hope the plot twist wasn't too predictable or any others I already have planned. If they are then, oh well. I already know what I'm going to do for the next few chapters. You won't have to wait forever I promise. Also if you are wondering what 'komorebi' means, it means sunlight shining through the leaves of trees. Anyways! I'm going to head out so I will talk to you guys soon! NO FLAMES OR I WILL FLAME YOU SO HARD ITACHI'S FIREBALL JUTSU WILL LOOK LIKE CHILD'S PLAY! I LOVE YOU GUYS! PLEASE REVIEW!**


End file.
